C'est nous les crevettes
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Songfic 100 pour 100 debile sur une chanson qui ne l'est pas moins. Albus et Severus vont a la peche aux crevettes.


_Titre : C'est nous les crevettes  
Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse  
Source : Harry Potter  
Genre : Songfic débile  
Pairing : Dumbledore - Severus (vaguement)  
Rating : G  
Notes : Un grand merci à Florence pour m'avoir appris cette merveilleuse chanson qui me trotte dans la tête de façon indélébile depuis que je l'ai entendue. _

* * *

Albus Dumbledore essuya longuement ses lunettes en demi-lune et les ajusta avec soin sur son nez, puis se baissa pour ramasser son panier en osier et son épuisette. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix agacée qui lui cria :  
- Albus, hâtez-vous !  
- J'arrive, mon cher, un instant !  
Severus Rogue haussa les épaules et se remit en route, les poings dans les poches, visiblement énervé d'avoir à exposer son épiderme blafard à ce magnifique soleil de mai. Le directeur de Poudlard, lui, en était ravi et sifflotait tout en accélérant le pas pour rattraper son compagnon.  
- Allons, mon cher Severus, inutile de faire pareille mine, je vous répète que nous allons bien nous amuser !  
- Que cela reste clair, Albus, je ne vous ai suivi que parce que j'ai besoin de crevettes pour terminer une potion !  
- Mais oui, mais oui...  
Albus se contenta de sourire, ses yeux pétillant plus que jamais derrière ses lunettes. Il savait que Severus était au moins aussi enchanté que lui d'aller pêcher les crevettes, mais il savait aussi que le très sérieux chef de la maison Serpentard préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.  
Une fois arrivés au bord de mer, dans un coin tranquille, ils déballèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à pêcher : Albus se déchaussa aussitôt et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau avec un soupir de pur bonheur.  
- Oh, l'eau est délicieuse, vous devriez m'imiter, mon cher !  
- Albus, fit Severus en poussant un soupir désabusé, jamais je ne me livrerai à une aussi ridicule activité dans un endroit où n'importe qui pourrait nous voir !  
Et le maître des potions retourna à son traité de botanique, bien à l'abri sous son parasol. Dumbledore, lui, vérifia que son épuisette était bien calée et toucha l'eau du bout de sa baguette : aussitôt, une multitude de crevettes nagea dans sa direction et les crustacés sautèrent de l'eau pour atterrir dans l'épuisette, à la grande satisfaction du directeur de Poudlard qui se mit à chantonner :__

C'est nous les crevettes  
C'est nous les plus chouettes  
Et c'est dans votre assie-ette  
Que nous finissons -ons !

- Par Merlin, quelle satisfaction ! S'exclama Albus en voyant son épuisette se remplir peu à peu. Voilà qui est admirable. J'adore la pêche dans ces conditions !  
- Certes, mon cher Albus, fit Severus en tournant les pages de son livre. Mais, mine de rien, il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Le directeur de la plus auguste école de magie d'Angleterre semblait prendre un plaisir extrême à contempler, tout en sifflotant, les petits crustacés bondir joyeusement de l'eau pour s'entasser dans l'épuisette. Finalement, lorsque l'épuisette fut bien pleine, les deux hommes décidèrent de rentrer à l'école.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus, protégé par un ravissant tablier à volants, s'affairait à faire cuire les crevettes. Pendant ce temps, Albus, assis à table, la serviette autour du cou, chantait et dansait avec les crevettes qui étaient dans son assiette.  
- Albus, gronda le maître des potions, ne jouez pas avec votre nourriture !  
Mais Dumbledore était fort occupé à regarder quatre crevettes en train de faire des claquettes sur un lit de feuilles de salade décoré de mayonnaise, brandissant avec leurs petites pinces des haut-de-forme magiques à leur taille tout en chantant :

__

D'un coup d'épuisette  
Notre affaire est faite  
Et c'est vos assie-ettes  
Que nous garnissons -ons !

Et les quatre crevettes finirent leur numéro en faisant une grande révérence à un Albus ravi qui les applaudit avec enthousiasme.  
- Oh, Severus, vous les avez vues chanter et danser ? Quel talent !  
- Certes, certes, mon cher Albus, fit Rogue d'un air absent, avant de se remettre à ses fourneaux.  
Mais, alors que Dumbledore réclamait "Bis ! Bis !" aux crustacés chanteurs et danseurs, le très sérieux maître des potions de Poudlard se surprit lui- même à fredonner cette chansonnette qui eut par la suite beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à lui sortir de la tête :

_C'est nous les crevettes  
C'est nous les plus chouettes  
Et c'est dans votre assie-ette  
Que nous finissons -ons !_

D'un coup d'épuisette  
Notre affaire est faite  
Et c'est vos assie-ettes  
Que nous garnissons -ons !

Mais, cela, bien entendu, Severus Rogue le nierait, même sous la torture...

Fin


End file.
